Two Lonely People (Part One)
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell have not had easy lives from a young age. They have had relationships that have hurt them and may even have disillusioned them. Neither one is particularly looking for love, but when they meet there is a magnetic pull that can't be denied. This story depicts their struggles to deny and accept the inevitable growing attraction between them.
1. Chapter 1

TWO LONELY PEOPLE (Part One)a

The idea for this story came from the song, "Two Less Lonely People" by Air Supply. As has happened so often, this story seemed to write itself. It is much longer than I intended, and it needed something more to be complete. So, I am writing it in two parts. So many thanks to my wonderful Beta, Dodge City Angel, for all her hard work, encouragement, and friendship.

, 

REFERENCE: "Kite's Reward", Season One, Episode Eight

CHAPTER ONE

The stagecoach lurched to a stop, awakening the pretty young redhead with the deep blue eyes. Looking out the side window, all she saw was gray skies, dirty streets, and falling rain. The driver told the passengers to get something to eat before they continued on their journey.

As she slid off her seat, she looked at the muddy streets and watched the other passengers wade through the mud to a café across the way. Wrapping her cloak around her and lifting her skirts, the titian-haired beauty tried to decide what would be the best way to get across the street with the least damage to her clothing.

As she slogged to the other side of the street, she noticed her shoes were caked with mud. Tapping them on the side of the boardwalk, she heard her stomach rumble. It had been a long time between meals. The window of the eating place was steamed up and the young lady couldn't see whether it was full of people.

Walking carefully, she opened the door and the sounds of clanging utensils, conversations, and waiters taking orders filled her ears. She picked a small table near the back and ordered oatmeal and a cup of black coffee. It was important to be careful with what little money she had left.

As passengers were starting to head back to the stagecoach, a very tall, handsome young man came through the door. Many of the people in the restaurant smiled at him or greeted him. The shapely young female stopped eating, spoon in the air, as she stared at the good-looking stranger. There was certainly something about him that caught her attention. When she saw the size of the breakfast he ordered, she was even more amazed. Something - she wasn't sure what - made her look twice, and she was intrigued. However, she didn't want him to catch her eyes on him, especially since he wasn't paying any attention to her.

The driver came in, announcing that they would be leaving in about ten minutes. The redhead hesitated, arguing with herself about whether to stay in this dirty, dusty town or go on to an unknown destination. What she had not expected was the pull she felt toward this stranger.

In her profession, it didn't pay to get emotionally involved with men. After all, she was running away from an abusive situation. At the youthful age of 19, there had already been too many men in too many places. It was time to change her life. Once she was free of Abilene, she had decided it was time for a fresh start - if possible.

She stole a look at the tall stranger one more time. He had not glanced her way. He didn't even know she was alive. The young woman got up and headed over to the stage office. The driver was nervously pacing back and forth. Hurrying through the mud caused her ankle to twist. As she almost reached her destination, her leg went out from under her. A strong pair of hands reached out and pulled her back up. Out of breath, she looked into the kindest gray eyes. A gentle voice said, "Steady there, young lady."

"Thank you," she sighed, leaning against the older man.

As she began to limp away, the gentleman remarked, "I'm the town doctor. I think I better have a look at that ankle."

"Oh, I… " she began.

The physician took her arm firmly. "Just relax, miss. Here comes my friend Chester. He can help me get you into the stage office."

The gentleman called the young man over and they helped the redhead to a chair. "I'll miss my stage," she protested.

"Where are you going?" the doctor asked.

In a tremulous voice, she admitted, "I'm not sure." The doctor settled it for her. "Then you can stay here for a while until I'm sure your ankle is alright. You can see it's getting swollen and discolored."

He instructed Chester to tell the driver, Jim, to take her luggage off the stage. The young woman noticed the man named Chester walked with a limp, but he moved quickly. He was polite and had a kind face.

Placing her cases next to her, he said quietly, "Here's your things, ma'am. Ah'm Chester Goode. Ah work for the marshal. This here is Doc Adams. Dohn let him scare ya none."

"Chester," Doc remonstrated, "don't YOU scare this lovely young lady."

Looking slightly abashed, Chester replied, "Ah wasn't doin' nuthin', Doc. Ah was jus' tryin' ta help."

Ignoring him, Doc swiped his finger across his moustache and examined her ankle once more. "As you can see, it is getting even puffier." She winced when he put pressure on it. "Chester, I think we need to get this young woman over to Ma Smalley's."

"Ma Smalley's?" she asked, her eyes opening wide.

"It's a very nice boarding house and she'll take very good care of you. I'll get my buggy and we'll take you over there."

Pulling away, the young redhead asked, "Is she expensive?"

"Not Ma. She's a real nice lady," Chester added.

Driving up in his buggy, the medical man queried, "By the way, what is your name?"

Slightly flustered, the young woman apologetically replied, "I am so sorry, Doctor Adams. My name is Kitty... Kitty Russell."

"It's just plain Doc. Now let's get you settled so you can rest that ankle."

Reluctantly, Miss Russell allowed them to help her into the buggy. As they made their way to the boarding house, she looked around for the tall, handsome young man from the café. Sadly, he was nowhere in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO LONELY PEOPLE 1b

 _Thanks for the wonderful reviews and messages. Dodge City Angel, I don't know what I would do without you._

CHAPTER TWO

Weary, eyes bleary, with a three-day beard scratching him, the young marshal of Dodge City, Kansas rode into the deserted town. It was four o'clock in the morning and even the saloons were quiet. On the horse behind his was the body of a sixteen-year-old. As the lawman's reputation had grown, so had the number of crazies who were out to make a reputation for themselves.

He stopped at the undertaker's, knocked on the door to wake him, and sadly announced he had another customer for Boot Hill. This was the worst part of his job and he hated it. People looked up to him and most were very happy with the way he was cleaning up Dodge, but he was a lonely man. No one understood what it meant to look down the barrel of a gun and hope you were faster than the man facing you. What a waste!

Rather than awaken Chester, all he wanted to do was go to his room at Ma Smalley's, wash up, and go to sleep. Having his own private entrance was a godsend. He could avoid meeting other boarders and getting involved in a lot of idle chatter.

It seemed like it was merely minutes before there was a banging on his door. His eyes unfocused, he stumbled to the door to find his assistant all chipper and cheerful. "Howdy, Mr. Dillon."

"What can I do for you, Chester?" the exhausted lawman asked.

"Wal, I was over at Moss' an seen Buck, and knowed you had to be back. I wondered if ya wanted ta go have breakfast with me an' Doc."

Looking at the gray skies and steadily falling rain, Dillon tried to be patient as he replied, "Thanks, but I didn't get to sleep until about five, so maybe I'll meet you for lunch."

His helper tried to not seem disappointed and told him that was alright and to go back to bed. Of course, Dillon couldn't go back to sleep, and after half an hour, he got up, bathed, shaved, and put on clean clothes. Placing his dirty clothes in a bag, he decided it was time to take his clothes to Mrs. Greer, as he only had one pair of underwear left.

After leaving his dirty clothes with the laundress, he headed for the café. It was raining harder, and he tried to find the shortest way across the muddy street. At six-feet-seven he could cross the street faster than most people. He had been the U.S. Marshal in Dodge for a little over a year and was still getting used to his new position and being in complete charge of the town.

This part of the west was still untamed and Matt Dillon had his hands full. There were nightly shootings, bar brawls, family problems, burglaries, robberies, and drunks causing all sorts of problems. Bars outnumbered churches, unrest among the Indians was common, and gunfighters roamed freely.

With the advent of the railroad to Dodge, it was becoming more and more of a center for cattle drives. They brought money into the community, helping it to thrive, but they also brought drovers who had been on the trails for months. They were more than ready to blow off steam with carousing, drinking, and women. It was the marshal's job to try to control these elements without getting himself killed or maimed.

Dillon was very good at his job, despite his youthful age. He had become a deputy at 16 by lying about his age, his height helping him get by with it. He had been trained by the best. It was a desolate job and his mentor, Adam Kimbro, had taught him that family could not be put into the mix, as you didn't want to leave a widow to raise your children. His own mother had been left to raise him alone at a young age, dying when he was 13.

That didn't mean there hadn't been women. They seem to flock to him from an early age. Already over six feet at 13, he started drifting from place to place. The closest he had come to marriage had been with a woman named Leona, but she couldn't deal with the fact he was married to his badge.

Having his physical needs met was not difficult, as there were any number of young ladies in Dodge willing to be with him. As he was entering the café, he was thinking it may be a solitary life but it was safer for everyone concerned. Besides, he hadn't met anyone that truly interested him. Then - upon opening the door, he saw her immediately - that red hair, alabaster skin, tiny waist, and beautiful blue eyes. She had it all, but she couldn't be for him. Yet, there was something about her... his interest was piqued.

Sitting down after greeting several townspeople, he tried to avoid staring at the young woman. He thought, "What is wrong with you, Dillon? You were just telling yourself how you can't get involved in a relationship." After he ordered his breakfast, his instinct was to look at her again, but he resisted. When he had first glanced at her, she seemed very young. One thing he didn't need was to be accused of pursuing a young girl.

As Joe was placing his food in front of him, the young marshal took the opportunity to glance at the redhead again. Just then, Jim, the coach driver, came in and told the passengers to get ready to leave. Dillon noted she began eating her food faster and figured she was on way to somewhere else. Why that should bother him, he was not sure.

As she moved gracefully to the door, he noticed her delicate curves, how her skirt swayed, and hair that shined like fire. If she had been staying in town, he might even have tried to get to know her a little better. It had been a long time since a woman had caught his attention like this redhead had. Too bad their timing was off.

He tried to watch the direction she took, but the steam on the windows obscured his view. As he began to stand up, trouble erupted as a man tried to leave the café without paying. By the time the lawman had it straightened out, the stage was gone. Resuming his breakfast, he decided it was just as well because, after all, he could never get into a permanent relationship. But she sure was a beautiful young woman. Sometimes he wished he didn't have such a demanding job.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE 1c

Two days later Kitty Russell was up and hobbling around, helping Ma Smalley in the kitchen. Doc was seated at the table, telling her to take it easy since her ankle was still a bit swollen.

Handing him a cup of coffee to go with the ham sandwich Ma was fixing for him, the redhead explained, "Doc, I have to make a decision. I need to catch the next stage or find a job."

As he scrubbed his finger over his moustache, the physician asked, "What exactly did you do in Abilene?" He was pretty sure he knew, but she didn't look much over 16 with her hair up in a ponytail and no makeup on her face.

Hesitating slightly, she admitted, "Well, I was a dealer part of the time and also one of the saloon girls."

Ma looked at him over the top of her glasses, but Doc went on. "Aren't you a little young to be a dealer?

Kitty straightened her shoulders and said defensively, "I am 19 and I'll be 20 in a few months. I have been on my own for years and learned cards at the knees of some of the best card sharks in the New Orleans area. I'm good, fair, and honest."

Pulling on his ear, Doc told her, "Well, let me check. I may be able to find you a job."

There was a knock on the door and Ma said over her shoulder, "It's Chester and he has flowers."

"Oh, Lord," the doctor moaned, "hide the food. Kitty, I think you have a suitor."

Kitty limped to the door and as she opened it, she gave the young man a big smile. "How are you today, Chester?"

Shyly handing her the bouquet, he answered, "It shore is good ta see ya up and around, Miss Kitty."

Taking the flowers, the redhead thanked him and asked him to join them.

As Chester was about to sit down, the medical man asked, "Don't you have to do something for the marshal?"

Giving him a dirty look, the assistant replied, "Doc, Mr. Dillon had ta go ta Tascosa ta pick up a prisoner an' I already finished everthin' he asked me ta do."

"When will he be back?" Doc wanted to know.

Thinking and squinting, Chester said, "Wal, it's about 240 miles from Dodge ta Tascosa an' about 30-some hours one way on the stage. Ah figure since he left the day Miss Kitty got here, he should be headin' back tanight or tamorrah. If he don' have no trouble, he should be back day after tamorrah."

"How nice for you," Doc said snidely, "you can rest longer."

Slightly embarrassed, the younger man responded, "There ain't no need for this, Doc, in front Ma and Miss Kitty. Ah do a lot."

Before they could say anymore, Kitty held up her hands. "I think we need a truce. Didn't you mention a job, Doc?"

Having finished his coffee and sandwich, the doctor stood up and answered, "Yes, I did. I'll go along now and see what I can find out. Come along, Chester, Miss Kitty needs to rest her foot."

Protesting as he was herded out the door, the marshal's assistant wanted to know what was going on. The door slammed behind them and Kitty looked quizzically at the older woman.

"Are they always like this?" she asked.

Ma grinned. "This was mild, but they really are good friends underneath it all. They both have hearts of gold. You are lucky they befriended you."

For a moment, the redhead considered asking about the handsome man she saw in the café, but decided she didn't know her landlady well enough to inquire. Instead, she remarked, "Well, it hasn't been dull so far."

Sitting down at the table with her, Ma Smalley explained, "It has become a much better town since the marshal took over."

"What it was it like before?" Kitty inquired.

Thinking a moment, the proprietor said, "It was a rip-roaring town: a lot of crime, women weren't safe out after dark, and so many shootings, you felt like a prisoner in your own home."

"He sounds like a paragon of virtue," Kitty said.

"Some think he is cold and unemotional," Ma said thoughtfully. "I know he is quiet and introspective. He's "by the book" but always kind to most folks. I think he is lonely. Doc and Chester are the only ones close to him and I haven't heard of him being linked with any certain woman in a long time. It would be hard on a wife with his job being so dangerous."

The young woman knew the type. She had run into them all over the west - hardened older men, grizzled, hard-drinking, fast on the trigger, just trying to stay alive. Some were honest but most were not above taking favors. Well, she was warned and if she was lucky, she could stay out of his path.

After helping Ma clean up, she went to rest her foot. She hoped Doc might have a line on a job, if only temporary. Maybe she would see that cowboy again.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTERS FOUR AND FIVE

 _I am behind in thanking people for the great reviews. I appreciate you taking the time to respond. I was locked out of FF all day Thursday and most of Friday. Why it is working now beats me, but I am grateful. Thanks to all those great GS people who offered, encouragement, sympathy, and possible solutions. You are the greatest._

Bringing Jack Murphy back to Dodge from Tascosa had not been easy. Murphy, who had been accused of horse theft from the Cator Brothers Ranch, was wanted in Dodge for the same crime. There was a hung jury in the Tascosa trial so he was being sent to Dodge where there was more evidence against him. He had taunted Dillon all through their journey and tried to escape twice.

The marshal had a cut lip and various bruises from scuffling with the man. All he wanted to do was get home and throw the thief into his jail. Those last miles to Dodge seemed to take forever. Finally, during the early evening, the stage rolled onto the main street that was filled with soldiers from Fort Dodge. The bars and eating establishments were doing a roaring business.

Dillon hoped his assistant would be waiting for him, since he had sent a telegram announcing his arrival. But there was no one waiting at the stage office and the lawman was slightly irritated. Marching his prisoner down to the jail, he was surprised to find the town doctor waiting for him.

"Where's Chester, Doc? I sent him a telegram."

Looking at the dried blood on the marshal's face, the healer said, "Well, there's a new girl at the Long Branch and Chester thinks he's in love. I heard you were supposed to get back, so I came to see if you needed anything. You look awful."

"Thanks, Doc, I'll be fine but I am going to skin Chester alive."

Shaking his head, Doc reminded him, "You know what he's like when he's infatuated. He forgets where he is and what he's supposed to do."

Just then, Chester came hurrying through the door and said breathlessly, "Ya got back sooner than ah expected, Mr. Dillon."

"That's obvious," his boss told him. Taking the prisoner back to the cell, he asked the physician if he would look the man over.

Doc agreed but told him he was going to check him out, too. Dillon objected, but the doctor was adamant.

After the two men had been examined, Chester asked, "Wal, do ya need me fer anythin' now, Mr. Dillon?"

"Yes, I do, Chester." The lawman was out of patience. "You'll have to wait to see your new lady friend. Stay here while I go get cleaned up and get some rest. I've been up for 36 hours."

Blushing slightly, his helper said haltingly, "Uh…she ain't….mah...uh…lady friend. She's just a friend, but she sure is purdie."

"Well, pretty or not, she'll have to wait until tomorrow. You be careful of Murphy, he gave me a rough time, as you can see. Don't get too close to him and DON'T turn your back on him. I'm going to get some rest."

"I'll walk you out," Doc told him. Once they were on the boardwalk, Doc expressed his concern that the new saloon girl had turned Chester's head.

"When did she get here, Doc?" the lawman asked.

"Just before you left town," the doctor replied. "He's right, she is a beauty, but I just think she is more than he can handle."

Yawning, the law officer wondered aloud, "Why is that?"

Looking at the young man, the medical man said, "Let's meet for breakfast tomorrow morning and I'll tell you about it. You need sleep now."

That was not to be, as the prisoner had trashed his cell and tried to beat up Chester. The marshal only managed a couple of hours sleep. Between trying to catch up on his paperwork, get ready for the trial, catch a few hours rest, and try to keep track of Chester, it was a few days before he had any time to spend with the doctor.

Listening to his helper talk about the virtues and beauty of the Long Branch's latest attraction had him interested, but his duties didn't allow him a chance to check out the young lady. All he wanted now was for Judge Brooker to get there, have the trial over, and return to his regular duties. Then, he knew that if the man was convicted, there would be a trip to Hayes for the hanging.

Things did not turn out at all like the marshal thought. After the jury brought back a guilty verdict, Matt was getting ready to take the prisoner back to jail. Before they got the cuffs back on him, Murphy grabbed a woman who was attending the trial. In the ensuing melee, the horse thief was shot and killed as he tried to use the woman as a shield. Several men took the body up to Doc's for the autopsy. The marshal had not liked the man, but he still hated the tragic circumstances that had ended another human being's life.

Suddenly, the weariness from not having enough sleep, trying to keep control of his prisoner, and the long trip from Dodge to Tascosa and back weighed heavily on the young law officer.

Walking away and heading for the stable, he saddled his horse and headed out of town. Patting the horse's withers, he said, "Buck, old boy, you and I need some alone time." He headed for Silver Creek Pond for some relaxation and fishing. It was late that night before he returned, ready for another day of trying to keep the law.

CHAPTER FIVE

Once she was up and around, Doc and Chester took Kitty over to meet Bill Pence, owner of the Long Branch Saloon. They told her it was the nicest establishment in town. Kitty had worked in too many bars in too many places and she was naturally wary of such a place in this dirty, dingy town. She was pleasantly surprised by the tavern and its owner.

Pence was of average height, with dark hair and moustache, a ready smile, and kind eyes. The Long Branch was above average, especially compared to some of the dumps where she had found herself. After watching her deal cards, he had agreed to let her work part time as a dealer. The rest of the time she would have to work as one of the girls.

The redhead looked around the room and noticed two girls, who were introduced as Olive and Kate. They looked her up and down as Bill showed her to a changing room. He told her that when one of the girls moved out, she could have a place to stay in one of the rooms above the bar. He also explained about the cattle drives that were coming more and more often to Dodge, thanks to the railroad.

Staying at Ma Smalley's was no problem as Kitty really liked her and felt safe there. When she came in to work the first night, Kate and Olive waylaid her.

Olive said, "We just want you to know we don't like no one poaching on our territory."

"And that would be?" Kitty asked, looking sharply at two women she thought to be in their early twenties.

Kate spoke up, "That would be when a man seems interested in one of us, you mind your business. Oh, and Lucy, who is off today, has been here the longest, and the marshal belongs to her. So don't get any ideas about him."

Remembering what she had heard about the lawman, the younger woman told them, "You don't have to worry about anything on that score. He's not my type."

They looked at her rather strangely, but said nothing more. The games she dealt were honest and she was very good at what she did. As Bill watched her, he decided to give her more and more dealing time, but she still had to go upstairs with different men.

This was what she hated most. Her red hair was like a beacon and her beauty caused men - and women - to turn and stare. But she knew from past experience what the consequence would be if she complained. She hated the men's smelly bodies, oily skin, and scratchy beards. Sad experience taught her that being difficult when they used her carelessly and with unnecessary roughness could cause her to be, at best, knocked around and, at worst, beaten.

Far too often, she had to fight off the proprietors themselves and they were anything but gentle. Being treated as subhuman, as only something for men to pleasure themselves with, was horrible. Yet, Kitty knew she had to survive.

Since she was fourteen, and had run away from the people her father had dumped her on, she had learned the tricks. In the ensuing years she had learned cards from the best gamblers, had been bruised and battered, and had figured out how to remove her mind away from the customers as they squeezed her, ripped her clothing, and invaded her body. Thankfully, they had never invaded her soul.

Sitting in her room after an exhausting night with cowboys who had just been paid, Kitty let her tears flow. Leaning her head against the cool window pane, she was so grateful for Doc and Chester, who visited when she was working. She could have a drink with them and they expected nothing of her in return. She was concerned, however, that the marshal's assistant was getting very attached to her.

He truly admired his boss and was so grateful the lawman had hired him. The marshal was mentioned often, but he had been gone a lot lately, so she had not yet met this model of virtue. Whenever Dillon's name was mentioned, it was with a sense of awe or fright.

Wiping her eyes before crawling into bed, Kitty Russell wished with all her heart that things could be different. No man wanted a used woman. Oh, a few girls from the saloons had married, but it didn't usually turn out well.

Yet, she could have her fantasies. Someday a big handsome man would come into her life and love her no matter what her life had been like. He would be unlike any man she had ever known. He would protect her, cherish her, and make her his wife and the mother of his children. Most of all, he would rid her of the loneliness.

For so long she had been alone and frightened but she would never admit it, except to that special man. In the night, when the nightmares came, he would be there to soothe her, kiss her, hold her, and make everything all right. There would no longer be that ache of solitude; that empty place in her breast would be filled with love and understanding. As she fell asleep, her thoughts turned once more to that handsome stranger from the café and hot tears slid once more down her cheeks.

The next day Chester came in early, all excited. The marshal was back and planned to stop in the Long Branch that evening after he caught up on his paperwork. The trial was over and everything had ended badly, but the lawman was okay. Kitty tried to share Chester's enthusiasm. The truth was, once you've seen one law officer, you've pretty much seen them all.

That evening, though, she dressed carefully to please Doc and Chester. Wearing a knee-length, gold and black striped satin dress with sequin straps and a new pair of shoes, Miss Kitty Russell came out of the changing room and started down the stairs.

At that moment, Marshal Matthew Dillon was standing outside the batwing doors of the Long Branch. He hadn't really felt up to going there that night, but he was ready to do anything to stop Chester's infernal chatter. As he pushed opened the doors, stepped inside, and looked up the stairs, his mouth fell open. It was the redhead from the café.

Holding onto the bannister as she made her way downstairs, Kitty glanced at the doors. Stopping, her foot in midair, her mind began whirling. It was the cowboy from the café. Their eyes met and they both hesitated. Before anything else could happen, Chester came running up to the steps. He tilted his head toward the doorway. "Miss Kitty!" he exclaimed. "Come on, here's the marshal!"

"That can't be the marshal," she thought. "He is too young, too handsome, and not at all grizzled-looking." Somehow she had to make her feet move, sure that everyone was looking at her. Smiling at Chester, but feeling as if her facial muscles were frozen, she held her hand out to him, asking, "How are you tonight, Chester?"

"Oh, Miss Kitty, ya look mighty nice tonight."

"Why, thank you, you look nice tonight, too." She hoped he didn't realize her hands were sweaty and shaking.

Matt Dillon felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He just knew this was the young redhead from the café. She looked different all dressed up in her fancy clothes and make-up, but he was sure it was the same girl. Now he had to make his feet move so he could join Doc and Chester. He plastered a smile on his face, greeted Bill Pence, and headed for the table in the back where Doc was waiting.

"Well, it's about time you got here! Your assistant has been driving me crazy," Doc asserted.

Taking off his hat and trying not to grin, the lawman sat down and asked, "Is that anything new?"

Scrubbing his finger over his moustache, the physician agreed, "No, but his infatuation with another new girl doesn't get any easier to tolerate, although she is a real beauty and seems very friendly, too. If I was 20 years younger, I'd give him a run for his money."

Before the marshal could respond, Chester arrived with the new girl in tow. "Mr. Dillon, I want ya ta meet Miss Kitty Russell. She's new in town and just as purdy as can be."

Getting to his feet, he looked down at her and tried to control his breathing as he looked into the most beautiful blue eyes. "Ah…Miss Russell, it's nice to meet you."

"So, you're the marshal," Kitty said in her low sexy voice. "You seem rather young for such a challenging job." She inwardly kicked herself for making such a stupid remark.

Matt was rather taken aback, but managed to answer. "I'm older than I look. I got started in law enforcement at an early age."

Doc looked from one to the other, puzzled. Why were they acting so formal?

Oblivious to it all, Chester offered, "Miss Kitty is from New Orleans. She was on her way to San Francisco when the stage stopped in Dodge. She hurt her ankle, and me and Doc helped her over ta Ma Smalley's ta rest up."

Just as the marshal was saying, "I hope you are feeling better, Miss Russell," Lucy came up behind him and slid her hand across his shoulders.

"Matt," she scolded, "you didn't tell me you were back."

Startled, he tried not to seem ill at ease. "I've only been back a little while."

"I see you've met our newest addition," Lucy purred.

As he looked up at her, the lawman explained, "We just met. Chester introduced us."

Taking his arm as if marking her territory, Lucy stated, "Well, WE do have some catching up to do. I'm sure everyone will excuse us."

Looking embarrassed, the big man got up and, turning toward Kitty, said, "It was nice meeting you, Miss Russell."

The redhead tried not to smile as she replied, "It's Kitty, Marshal, and it was nice meeting you, too."

As they watched Lucy and the marshal walk away, Doc shook his head and commented, "He better be careful of her, she has marriage on her mind."

Chester commented, "Ah dun think Mr. Dillon is serious about her, Doc."

Tugging on his ear, the doctor explained, "Oh, I don't think he's interested, either. He was too polite to make a scene. I just wonder what her game is? She won't settle for Matt."

The young woman looked at the physician and asked, "Why do you say that, Doc?"

"Well," he enlightened her, "she wants a man with money. Lawmen don't make much, certainly not as much as she would want. Besides, Matt told me he would never get into a permanent relationship."

Kitty glanced over at the couple, where Lucy was making sure everyone knew he was her man. "She sure looks possessive to me, and a woman can be very persuasive and manipulative."

The doctor looked at her kindly. "He almost got caught once, but that young man has a big badge. He won't give it up and he never wants to leave a widow and family behind. It's a lonely job and a solitary life, and very hard on a woman. It would take someone very special to put up with that."

"Doc, ah think if the right lady came along, Mr. Dillon might change his mind." Chester added, "He's a real good man."

"That's true, Chester, but we don't want to upset Miss Kitty here. Let's have a beer."

Standing up, Kitty told them, "Thanks, but I have to go deal. I'll see you all later."

As she passed by the table where Lucy and the marshal were speaking in soft voices, she glanced at them. Upon receiving a malevolent glare from the other woman, she thought about giving her a run for her money. Settling in her chair, the redhead still felt a pull toward the big man.

Mentally shaking herself, Kitty Russell remembered there had already been a man or two who had caught her attention, but they had broken her heart, too. What was she thinking? This marshal wouldn't give up everything for a saloon girl. Besides, she planned to head for San Francisco as soon as she got the money together.


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

 _Let me explain what has happened here. I began to think the story was voodooed. I could not post Chapter four on Saturday or most of Sunday. I was told there was no story to attach it to, it would not upload no matter what I tried. I was ready to pull the whole story of and put up it up again. Something made me put the two chapters together and VIOLA! So rather than pull it and all the wonderful reviews I am leaving it as it is. I think this will come in as Chapter Six but who knows. Thanks for your understanding and patience. Special thanks to Dodge City Angel, lilyjack00, and lostcowgirl, who have listened to my moaning and groaning. You made it all bearable ladies._

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, the wind wailed, and sheets of rain poured down. The streets of Dodge were deserted. Bill Pence had closed the outside doors and most of the girls were gone. Kitty was playing solitaire. Doc had left early that morning to deliver a baby and because of the impending storm, Chester had gone with him.

"You can go home as soon as the storm lets up, Kitty," Pence told her.

Looking at her boss, she said, "I think I will, Bill, this weather isn't fit for man or beast. I'll get my cloak and change my shoes so I'll be ready."

It was almost a half hour before things began to slow down, and the redhead took advantage of the lull. Outside, the streets were full of mud holes and she hoped she could make it to Ma's in one piece. Just as she took a few steps, the storm began all over again.

She sheltered herself as best she could next to buildings, but when she decided to hurry on, a huge gust of wind almost knocked her over. Just as she felt as if she was falling, it seemed like she hit a brick wall. Strong arms caught her and held her close.

"Whoa, there," said the deep voice. "Are you alright?"

Kitty looked up into the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. "Marshal, I…ah…thank you". She knew she was shaking.

Wrapping a long arm around her, the big man said, "You're soaking wet. We need to get you in out of this storm." With that, he lifted her off her feet and effortlessly carried her across the street to his office.

As he sat her on the cot and went to get a towel, he looked over his shoulder, suddenly seeming shy. "I hope I didn't scare you, Miss Russell."

"N...no," her teeth were chattering. "You rescued me, and please call me Kitty, Marshal."

Handing her the towel, he remarked, "That's my job, and the name is Matt."

She smiled at him and he could feel his heart beginning to beat faster. She sure was a beauty! "Can I get you a cup of coffee?" He needed to do something with his hands.

"That…that…would save my life," she replied.

Looking out the window, Matt told her, "I think we are stuck here for a while. I hope you don't mind."

She laughed as he handed her a cup, telling him, "I can think of worse places."

Settling into one of the chairs at the table, he said, "Chester sure seems to like you. In fact, I hear you have become quite popular."

Shaking the pins out of her hair and rubbing her silken locks, she asked, "Are you checking up on me, Mr. Dillon?"

He laughed, "Not really, but as marshal, I do have to check out new citizens."

Arching an eyebrow at him, she queried, "And what have you found out about me?"

"It seems you don't talk a lot about yourself. So, you are something of a mystery," he said with a grin.

She matched his grin and asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

As he stretched out his long legs, he replied, "Not unless you have something to hide."

Standing up and taking off her cloak, she twirled in front of him and inquired, "Do I look like I'm hiding anything?"

As he looked at the low-cut bodice, tiny waist, and long legs, he began to sweat. "No ma'am, I don't see where you could be hiding anything."

"Good, then we can be friends." She batted her eyelashes at him as she sat back down.

He was definitely flustered and Kitty thought, "Why, I believe this big man is rather shy." He fascinated her and she wanted to get to know him better. "Where are you from, Matt?"

As he stared into her azure eyes, they reminded him of cornflowers. "I was born in Texas, but I have lived all over," he replied.

"What about you, are you fresh from New Orleans?" he inquired.

Tilting her head to look up at him, she explained, "I've lived in lots of places too, most recently Abilene. How long have you been marshal?"

"A little over a year. You seem awful young to have traveled all over," the lawman answered.

Straightening her shoulders, she said proudly, "I'll be twenty in a few months."

"Your family can't be happy you are on your own alone," Matt commented.

Her voice cracking slightly, she explained, "I don't really have a family."

"Oh," was all he said, fearing he had hit a touchy subject.

Rising to look out the window at the still-raging storm, Kitty probed, "So what about your family? Ever been married? This profession must be hard on a wife and children."

"I don't have anyone permanent in my life, either." His tone was short. "This work doesn't bode well for relationships."

The redhead didn't want to smile at finding out the handsome marshal was free, as Doc had said. However, there was Lucy and she was very possessive. In her profession, many married men came to visit the girls, but she couldn't imagine this man had any trouble having women in his life.

"I'm sorry," she began, "I didn't mean to pry."

"You didn't?" He grinned at her. "It has been my experience that women always ask lots of questions."

With an exaggerated southern drawl, Kitty Russell said, "Why Marshal Dillon, are you accusing me of trying to pry information from you?"

Ducking his head and fidgeting with his coffee cup, the lawman tried to explain, "Why, no ma'am, not at all. However, I have to wonder how many broken hearts you've left behind."

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Kitty commented, "The rain and wind aren't slowing down."

Looking at her flushed cheeks, the lawman hastened to say, "I didn't mean to upset you, Kitty."

She turned to look at him and reassured him, "It's alright, it just brought up some unfortunate memories."

"Say, I have an extra raincoat here. Let's get it on you and I'll take you back to Ma's," Matt suggested.

Yawning and stretching out her arms, Kitty agreed it was a good idea. Bundling her up, they headed out the door. As the wind whipped around them, he put his arm around her and tried to shield her with his big body. They were pretty wet by the time they made it onto Ma Smalley's porch.

Kitty was laughing and shivering at the same time. "I appreciate you escorting me in this awful weather, Marshal."

Tipping his hat and letting the water roll off the brim, he told her, "It was my pleasure, young lady." He looked down at her, his sky-blue eyes shining. She looked up at him and as he began to bend down, she stood on her tiptoes. They seemed as if they were in a trance... and then Ma opened the front door and said, "Good evening, Marshal….."


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Kitty noticed the marshal didn't stay in the Long Branch for very long during the week after their aborted kiss, even when Doc and Chester were there. She tried to tell herself it was for the best, but something about the man was compelling her to stay interested.

Then he was called out of town and Lucy was not happy. She tried to find out if he was seeing someone else. The redhead thought Lucy just wanted him because he was the marshal and, of course, he was so good-looking.

When he did get back to town and didn't rush to see her, Lucy ran off and married a much older, wealthy man.

Matt had done a lot of thinking in the couple of weeks after that big storm. If he was truthful with himself, he had to admit he was very attracted to Miss Kitty Russell. He had been drawn to other women, but there was something very different about this young lady. He had really noticed her that day in the café. This was not a situation he wanted or needed to be in, but sometimes he felt so alone, so separated from other men. He longed for someone just to hold sometimes...to find a place where he could let down and be himself, without fear of recriminations...someone to love.

As he turned Buck onto Main Street, he spied Doc coming out of Delmonico's with Kitty on his arm. They were laughing and she had her head thrown back in delight. Suddenly he felt envious and he wanted to have her on his arm. The blue cotton dress with the tiny pink roses fit her curves perfectly and he felt his body respond to her beauty. Even the silly, frilly hat on her head caught his attention.

He was washing the dust off his face and hands as Chester came strolling through the jailhouse door. "Ah dint know ya was back, Mr. Dillon."

Looking at his assistant, who had a guilty look on his face, he asked, "Is everything alright, Chester?"

"Oh, sure," Chester replied, "me and Moss were just matchin' pennies."

Trying not to sound too sarcastic, the lawman commented, "So, I assume there haven't been any major catastrophes since I've been gone?"

Hesitating, Chester said, "Only one thing that ya might care about. Yer girlfriend went and got married."

His thoughts went right to Kitty, but she wouldn't have married Doc - would she? "What are you talkin' about?"

"Why, Miss Lucy. She up an' married Ephraim Hunt."

Scowling, the big man felt relieved. "She wasn't my girlfriend," he retorted as he got ready to shave.

"Well, she sure thought she was," Chester reiterated. "When ya left town, she was all upset an' thought you were off with another woman. She weren't very nice to Miss Kitty. She..…"

"What did she do to Kitty?" Matt interrupted.

His assistant looked surprised at his tone. "She wanted ta know where ya went an' when ya was comin' back, an' she thought Miss Kitty might know."

With an angry look, he asked, "Did she threaten Kitty?"

"Ah think Miss Kitty kin take care of herself." Chester seemed puzzled. "Are ya headin' for the Long Branch?"

Wiping off the remaining shaving cream, Matt replied, "I don't know. Why?"

"Wal, Miss Kitty asked when ya was comin' back."

He tried not to grin. "She did, eh?"

"Yeah, she did, but then she is a real nice lady," the young man explained.

The marshal agreed that she was very nice. "I guess we could stop over there after we get some supper. I'm hungry, and I know you usually are."

"I could eat, Mr. Dillon."

"Yeah, morning, noon, night, and snacks in between," the marshal thought.

"Alright, let's get going," Matt said, strapping on his gun belt and grabbing his hat.

It was getting dark by the time the duo made it to the saloon. It seemed to Chester as if every few feet, someone stopped the marshal and asked him one thing and another. Music spilled out of the Long Branch and cowboys, who had just been paid, were whirling the girls around the floor.

Kitty, wearing a low cut, off the shoulder, black and reddish dress, was breathing hard, having just finished twirling around the bar with one of the ranch foremen. Her face was flushed and her copper colored hair hung in ringlets, as Dave Maddox whispered in her ear.

As the marshal and his assistant walked in, she was shaking her head at whatever Maddox was suggesting to her. When she spied the big man, their eyes locked until he looked away and went to sit at a back table with Doc Adams.

"When did you get back?" the physician asked.

Settling down in a chair and crossing one leg on the knee of the other, the lawman replied, "A few hours ago. It's pretty lively in here tonight."

As Chester brought their drinks over, the doctor remarked, "It's payday and the cowboys are here to relax and have a good time."

Taking a long drink of the cold beer, Dillon commented, "They can have as much fun as they like, as long as they don't cause too much trouble."

"Spoilsport," a low sexy voice said. "It's good to see you're back, Marshal."

The men stood up and Doc pulled out a chair for Kitty. Looking at her approvingly, Dillon told her, "You're looking very pretty tonight, Miss Russell."

"Thank you, Mr. Dillon. I guess the dress is worth the money I paid for it," the young woman observed.

Chester, busy watching the activity in the bar, didn't notice the electricity between the young law officer and the lovely redhead, but the doctor did.

He cleared his throat as he commented, "I agree with Matt, you look lovely, young lady."

Kitty smiled at the two men and shyly thanked them. "Well, I guess I better get back to work. We'll try not to get too rowdy, Marshal."

"I appreciate that," Matt replied. He didn't want her to go, but he couldn't ask her to stay. Yet, he didn't want to watch her flirt with other men.

Getting up, he told his two companions, "I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on. I'm going back to the office."

Doc saw Matt glance at Kitty as he walked out of the bar, hesitating slightly as if he wanted to say something. "What a shame," the medical man thought. It was obvious there was an attraction, but the tall officer of the law couldn't or wouldn't allow himself to give in to his emotions. What a solitary life.

It was well after midnight when Matt Dillon left the jail office on the way to his room. Ahead of him he saw a solitary figure, shoes in hand, moving slowly toward the boarding house. "Wait up there, Kitty," he called.

The redhead stopped and turned around, a big smile on her face, and commented, "You're out late, Matt."

Catching up to her, he explained, "I had quite a backlog of paperwork waiting for me. You seem tired."

She replied with a small laugh, "Those cowboys were very rowdy tonight. I hardly sat down before I was once again up on my feet."

Looking down at her, he commented, "Well, you are very popular."

Shaking her head, she objected. "After being on the prairie a month at a time, any woman looks good to them."

He disagreed, as he took her arm. "Don't sell yourself short."

Stopping by an old oak tree, Kitty looked up into his eyes, "That was a nice thing to say, Cowboy."

Before he could stop himself, he pulled her into his arms and, almost angrily, his lips touched hers. Standing on tiptoes, she slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. As their kiss lengthened and emotions began to get out of hand, Dillon pulled away, muttering to himself.

"What….what's wrong?" Kitty wanted to know, as tears sprang to her eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

Holding onto her arms, he whispered urgently, "It's not you…it's not you. It's me. I'm so sorry."

Grasping his arm, Kitty pleaded, "Please…oh please, don't be sorry."

Almost losing control, he pushed her toward the porch. "I can't do this…I can't. I'm so sorry."

Stumbling, tears blurring her vision, Kitty Russell unlocked her door, hurried into her room, fell on the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

A defeated U.S. Marshal locked himself in his room. His heart was aching. That kiss had shattered him. He wanted to make love to her right then and there, but he had no right. He just had no right, because he could offer her nothing.

TBC


	7. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Kitty had seen nothing of the big lawman for several days after the night they kissed. She wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or perhaps even found her repulsive. After all, he had to know that many men had used her for their pleasure.

What was it he had said when she had once commented that it would be nice if all the men would just disappear? Oh yes, he said, "Then what would you do for a living?" Yet, he didn't seem to condemn her. Never had a man quite like the marshal come into her life.

Usually, men in authority felt they deserved her favors, and often without paying. It was as if they were doing her a favor. They might be a little cleaner and better dressed, but ultimately, they just wanted to satisfy themselves. She was just a means to an end. Oh, they thought she was pretty, but they treated her as just another body. When they were finished, they threw her away, and, all too often, bruised and battered.

This lawman was a different breed. He actually cared about people. As Doc had told her, "He was all badge." Yet, she couldn't get him out of her mind. When he walked by, her heart beat faster. She longed for him to accidentally touch her, look at her, and grin with delight when she walked into the room.

Finally, he gradually returned to sit with Doc and Chester, but if she was at the table, he wouldn't sit next to her. That hurt. The camaraderie was gone and the laughter seemed stilted, and she wondered if she was the only one who noticed.

It was a very warm August afternoon and Kitty was sitting in a deserted saloon. The boss came over and told her to take a break since she would be dealing at a large poker party that night. Thanking him, she walked slowly up the steps to her room.

Taking off her dress and laying it on a chair, she laid down on the bed and her mind immediately went to thoughts of that big lawman. How nice it would be to have him in her room. His kiss had been passionate, and yet, he restrained himself when she would not have stopped him. The way life had gone for the redhead, it was difficult to believe such a man existed.

As she relaxed and became drowsy, her thoughts turned to a young man who had come into the Long Branch some weeks before. There had been some trouble and the young man had ended up shooting and killing the troublemaker. There was no doubt he was fast with a gun.

Readjusting her pillow, Kitty tried to relax again but her thoughts kept going back to the marshal's reaction to the young man, Andy Travis. He had told Doc he had talked to the boy and given him the ultimatum to put up his gun or leave town. Later the doctor had confided to her that Matt didn't want anyone to have to travel the road he had to travel on a daily basis.

Half-heartedly, the youngster put down his pistol and got a job working for Moss Grimmick. He made friends easily and was a hard worker. One afternoon Matt had walked into the Long Branch while Andy was sitting with Kitty.

Walking over to the table, the marshal greeted them, and Andy got up, saying he needed to go back to work. As he was leaving, he told the peace officer he was glad he had taken off his gun. Matt patted him on the back as he left the Long Branch.

For the first time in a long time, Matt sat down with just Kitty. She said to him, "Andy's a good boy. You know I think Andy's made more friends since he's been here than any man I've ever known. He's got most everybody on his side."

Giving her that special smile, he added, "And those who aren't are learning fast."

They smiled at each other and, as if he suddenly realized they were alone at the table, he got up abruptly and said he had to leave. Kitty blinked rapidly, determined to not give in to tears. Obviously, he didn't want to be seen alone in her company.

Unfortunately, things went from bad to worse when a bounty hunter came to town looking for the boy and it ended with Andy being killed, for which the marshal blamed himself. That evening in the Long Branch, Chester had been clearly distraught as he said to Doc and Kitty, "Mr. Dillon is packing up and leaving Dodge. He's at Ma's right now. I tried to talk to him, but he blames himself for Andy's death."

"That's hogwash!" Doc exclaimed. "We've got to stop him."

Looking at Kitty's panic-stricken face, the physician had nudged her and said, "You go talk to him, honey. Go now!"

As she headed toward the batwing doors in a daze, she heard Chester say, "Wal, if ah couldn't stop him, ah don' know that Miss Kitty kin."

Doc squinted at him and whispered, "Hush, Chester." 


	8. Chapter 9a

CHAPTER NINE

Looking back on that night, the redhead could have never explained how she got to Ma's house so fast. Matt was just bringing his saddlebags out the door as she arrived.

Her heart was beating so hard she thought it would burst, but somehow, she managed to choke out, "Going somewhere, Cowboy?"

Looking down at her, seeing her eyes glittering with tears, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her. Instead he said, "You shouldn't be here, Kitty."

She wanted to appear cool and collected, but everything she ever wanted seemed to be slipping through her hands. "Don't go, please don't go, Matt," she pleaded.

"I need to get away," he explained. "I need some time to think."

"You….you're…uh….you're coming back?" Her voice was shaking.

He looked at her and seemed confused. "Of course. Why would you think I wasn't?"

"Well, Chester said ..."

Awareness dawned on his face. "Ah, Chester. Well, you know how he tends to exaggerate."

Feeling relieved, Kitty went on, "He said you wouldn't talk to him. You wouldn't reassure him."

Looking rather chagrined, the big man admitted, "Chester gets to talking and, unfortunately, sometimes I quit listening. I'll be gone a few days but tell everyone I'll be back. Oh, and tell my assistant this isn't his opportunity to take a vacation."

As he prepared to mount up, she stilled him with a hand on his arm. "Marshal, I hope when things settle down we can still be friends."

He put his hands on her shoulders. Looking into her beautiful eyes, he took a deep breath and confessed, "Kitty, if things were different, I would take you into my room and make love to you right now."

As tears rolled down her cheeks, he pulled her into his arms. "If I could promise you someday, some far away someday, that we could have a life together, I would give you that promise. But I don't know if I'll have those somedays."

Sliding her arms around his waist, the redhead sobbed, "Oh, Matt..."

"You are an amazing woman, Kitty Russell, but I have nothing to offer you. I know my days may be numbered, just like Andy's were."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he gently put his hands on her cheeks, leaned down, and kissed her. It was a long, soul-shattering kiss. Then, without a word he turned, climbed on his horse, and rode away.

As Kitty Russell watched him ride away, she knew he took with him her heart.

To Be Continued in Part Two


End file.
